


Alive

by superocelotgirl



Series: Short Evak Drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Human, M/M, SKAM, Short, Sweet, alive, even - Freeform, isak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: Even was alive.He was happy.He was human.He was here, on this Earth.He wasn't gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super short. But the first episode of season four recently came out, and seeing how happy Isak and Even made me really happy. So, I decided to write a more upbeat drabble about them! I have three other ones like this on my page, feel free to read those as well.

Even wasn't gone. He was here, in front of Isak. 

He was alive, and thriving. His every breathe was filled with life, showing that he made it. That he MADE it. That he's made it this far. That he didn't give up, that he didn't run away.

He made it to this point; this point in his life. The point in his life where he's HAPPY. Where he has people to count on; people that won't let him fall under again. 

Even was here, standing on this Earth. Standing on this surface, WATCHING the waves this time. 

He's at this point in his life, where he has people who won't let him go under the waves anymore. 

He has his family, who understand him no matter what.

He has his friends, who won't judge him even if he turned against them. 

But most importantly, he has Isak. Isak, who wouldn't leave his side even if he asked. Isak, who was his tie to this world. 

Isak, who helped him breathe.

So yes, Even could FINALLY say he was alive. He wasn't drowning, he wasn't submerged anymore. He was alive, breathing, LIVING. He could finally feel human.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Again, I have a few other evak fan fictions on my account, feel free to read them as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
